1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to an assembly for removing liquid from a pressurized gaseous system. Particular applications are the removal of condensate from pressurized steam lines and water from pressurized air lines. The assembly is characterized as an orifice steam trap or liquid drainer.
2. Description of Related Art.
The use of a fixed plate containing a restrictive orifice to control drainage of steam condensate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,870 to Guzick, issue date Feb. 13, 1973 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,895 to Wonderland et al., issue date Apr. 15, 1975. Orifice steam traps tend to plug with trash unless protected by fine mesh strainers. A special problem arises with steam traps that drain condensate from gut or integral tracing on sulfur lines. If sulfur enters the tracing though a hole in the tracer wall, the sulfur eventually enters the steam trap as a liquid above 250.degree. F. The sulfur solidifies and fouls the orifice which stops condensate flow. Heat transfer stops and sulfur may freeze in the pipeline. A plugged orifice requires that the trap be removed from service for cleaning.